impulse_gmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Loot Containers
Loot Containers in impulse spawn randomised loot with specifically selected items in it, sometimes rare items spawn, such as Fuel Can, Paint and Circuit Board. Although, it is rumoured that some containers have specific chances of loot, as some containers appear to spawn the same loot. They are scattered across the map and have their own timer as to when the loot should spawn again, it is also based on the amount of players active on the server, less players means less frequent spawns of loot, more players means more frequent spawns of loot in the containers. They can have up to 3 different items and stacked to 3, piece of cloth and metal plates are the most common item in them. Vingard can easily spawn-in more loot containers in a map, so the list may become outdated in the future. Container types and items rarity. Now this is a bit complicated and is an interesting system developed by vingard. There are types of containers in the map, having their own settings of spawning specific items, maximum items and their rarity of spawning. Rarity' - Numbers represent their chance of not spawning, the remains represent their chance of spawning (e.g - 999, leftover 1 is the chance of spawn of an item)'' 'Rep' - repeats the rarity 'test' in a specified number of attempts, and determines whether or not will the item spawn. 'Maximum items - maximum item count in the container that can spawn 'Maximum rarity - maximum added value of all rarities of items in container' (If hits max, stops spawning loot further) * '''Generic Container. These containers spawn common and uncommon items. Maximum Wait spawn time - 860 seconds (14 minutes, 33 seconds) Minimum Wait spawn time - 210 seconds (3 minutes, 50 seconds) Maximum Rarity - 1700 Maximum items - 4 * Metal Container. These type of containers mostly spawn metallic items. Maximum Wait spawn time - 800 seconds (13 minutes, 30 seconds) Minimum Wait spawn time - 200 seconds (3 minutes, 30 seconds) Maximum Rarity - None Maximum items - 4 * Electronic Container These containers usually spawn metal and uncommonly circuit boards. Maximum Wait spawn time - 860 seconds (14 minutes, 33 seconds) Minimum Wait spawn time - 430 seconds (7 minutes, 10 seconds) Maximum Rarity - None Maximum items - 3 List of Locations. From Left to Right, then down. * Outlands, white locker, Generic container. Located after the gates, near The Well. * Outlands, Combine Terminal, Metal container. Located after the gates and in the left corner, near the ATM. * Outlands, Dumpster, Generic container. Located in the far right corner of Outlands, near the Vort Cave entrance. * Sewer Tunnel to Outlands, Small green Shelf, Generic container. Located in the end of the sewer tunnels. * Sewers (AKA Metro), Green Shelf, Generic Container. Located a bit further from spawn in the metro. * Outlands, near the poison headcrabs, Crate, Generic Container. Located before City Gates, near the headcrabs * Sewers and Long Tunnels with 2nd room, Machine, Electronics Container. Located in sewers, before the BMD. * Sewers after the Metro, Crate, Generic Container. Located in the dark corner, near the BMD. * Outlands, near the Combine Train, Vending Machine, Electronics Container. Located near the pipe, close to the Public Container. * Sewers Tunnels and 1st Room, Fridge, Metal Container. Located after passing the first long sewer tunnels. * Sewers after the slums apartment, Dumpster, Generic Container. Located after climbing down the ladders.